List of Sprites
Refer to this comment for sprite guidelines. In short, one of your two prototypings must involve a dead creature, and you must prototype at least once before entering the medium. Again, attempt to be original :) BOLD for PREmedium''' prototyping'' Session 1 H- 1) Teenage Mutant Ninja Frogs "Monet" Action Figure (With Katanchaku Accessory), 2) dead pet frog Howard creating MONOWARDSPRITE He- 1) Toy Chemistry Set Session 2 Li- 1.) California Raisin Stuffed Animal (Making Raisinsprite) 2.) Han Solo Star Wars Action Figure creating HAN RAISINSPRITE Be- 1.) Dead Lab Rat creating RATSPRITE 2. Justin Bieber Poster creating RATBERSPRITE B- C- 1.) Generic Lego Minifig 2.) ??? N- O- 1.) Bruce Lai Model 2.) ??? F- Ne- 1.) Smoke Machine 2.) Dead Kid --> SMOKIDSPRITE Session 3 Na- 1) Penguin doll 2) Dead Seagull creating Pengullsprite Mg- Al- Si- 1) Navi Plushy '2) ? P- S- Cl- Ar- Session 4 K- '''1.) Stuffed Platypus '// 2.) Winston Churchill Plushie, creating Churchbillsprite Ca- '1) Toy Robot, creating Robosprite '// 2) Billy May's Shirt, creating RoboMayssprite Sc- Ti- '''1) Guinea Pig && 2) Box of Matches Srs Business PigSprite V- 1) Otter statue '''his landlord stores in his apartment // 2) ??? CR- '''Dead Butterfly = Butterflysprite + The Moon Tarot Card = Moonlight Butterflysprite Mn- 1) Dead Batteries && 2) Dead hare. Together they are Jackracellsprite. (Jackrabbit? Duracell? Eh? Eeehh?) Fe- RameleonSprite 1) Mother's dead Chameleon, ShiftSprite is rainbow colored and has the ability to blend into anything, it is based off a more humanoid version of this. Co- 1) Dead pet Raven // 2) Picture of Ichigo from bleach with Zanpakuto that's a fusion of Bankai and Shikai 'creating Ravengetsusprite Ni- Cu- '''1) Roman gladiator figurine '''2) Dead pet Venus Flytrap Zn- DevilmomSprite ':: 1) Mother's remains // 2) Devilbird (Nigel) Ga- Wafflegatorsprite 1) Baby alligator head 2) Stuffed toy bear Ge- TV pre-medium. Body of dead duck post medium. To create the TVducksprite As- Se- Sparrowsprite?: 1) A dead sparrow, 2) ??? Br- Kr- Gold statue of Poseidon to make Poseidonsprite '''Dead brother's ashes to make Broseidonsprite (king of the brocean) Session 5 Rb- Sr- Will be done as the game plays out Y- '''1) A Dead Rose 2) Zr- 1) Dead fly stuck to flypaper 2) Digital alarm clock Nb- 1) Dead pet cobra Mo- Tc- 1.) Stuffed Dragon to create the Dragonsprite 2.) Self-Prototype (Unsure if it will be dead or alive) to create the tCSprite2.0 Ru- 1.) Hydra Statue 2.) Dead Parent Rh- 1) Authentic Octopus Skin Octopus Hat // 2) Painting of Squid "Furry" creating Anthrocephalasprite Pd- 1.) Stuffed Kangaroo to create the the Kangasprite 2.) Dead Dad to create the Dadsprite Ag- Cd- 1.) Dead dog creating the Houndsprite 2.) Don Quixote Figurine creating the Quixotesprite In - 1.)' Tuft of hair from dead cat to form kittensprite' 2.) Dress Suit creating Lunesprite (The Cat Returns) Sn- 1.) One Dead Cockroach (Cockroach sprite) 2.) Womenly Garden Wear (Gardenroach sprite) Sb- 1) Bat skeleton 2) Demon wolf doll Te- 1.) Dead Goldfish 2.) Horribly crafted clay bust of self creating FISHEWSPRITE I- 1.) Dead pet owl. Xe- Session 6 Cs-''' 1)Dead Chicken '2) Ballerina Figurine Ba- La- Levisprite: '''1) Custom Crafted Ferrari F1 Emblem Bronze Shield With Serrated Edges '''2) Deceased Housemate Hf- SharkBerrySprite - 1) Shark Jaw 2) TonBerry Plush Ta- '''1) Dead Armidillo, '''2) broken music box W- ''StatrretSprite - '1) Stone Sealed Pet '- Mayzeen's dead ferret, secretly sealed inside a statue of itself by her brother. The sprite is somewhat more humanoid than it was as a pet and it's coloring is varying shades of gray. The StatrretSprite is based off of a silver colored ferret. Re- '''1) Ashes of Dog Cerbysprite! 2) Cerberus Plushie. BestfriendCerberussprite Os- 1.) Dehydrated Starfish 2.) Lock of Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli's Hair Result: Starfishsprite/Hairystarsprite (Crap, not as planned) Ir- 1) butterfly 2) Aphrodite statuette forming AphroditeSprite Pt- Au- 1) Legend of Zelda Link Figurine '''2) Grandfather's Skull Hg- Will be done as the game plays out Tl- Pb- '''1) Pirate Skull so far making the Piratesprite Bi- Stridekittysprite - 1) Dead stray cat and 2) Doc Stride poster Po- At- AutoSprite - 1) A Transmorpher (AutomoDroid Magnus Alpha) Toy Rn- Session 7 Fr- Seamonkeysprite: 1) Mummified Monkey's Paw 2) Seamonkey CD Ra- 1)60 foot long chinese dragon plushy. '''2)Dead member of land of island and ruin's society. Ac- '''1) Xbox 360. 2) Hideous ironic post-modernist statuette that has a stuffed chihuahua as its main component. rf- 1) Toy Robot. 2) Dead Little Sister's corpse. Db- FlyingPigSprite 1) Uncle's Stuffed parrot 2) left over porkchop from dinner. Sg - 1) (DEAD) Patches the Kitty/2) Typewriter - 1) Kittensprite - A small sprite with white fur and patches of black fur.. Cannot float. '''Katsprite 2) Causes Patches to grow into a grown cat. Can type and speak. Bh- '''Artemis the Roller Bird Hs-''' Squirabbitsprite''' - A sprite made from Kail's Favorite Plushie and one of his Uncles Taxidermised Squirrels. Mt- 1) Neighbor's dead cat / 2) Neighbor's dead dog Ds- 1)Dead hamster 2) Picture of elder sister at 8 years old (Deceased) Rg- Cn- Uut-''' 1) Dead bat 2) Unknown, although it will be much much much later in the RP when the sprite is tier 2 prototyped Uuq-'''1) Baby Panda '''2) Jedi Master Yoda Figure Uup- Uuh- UUS- '''Bear Pelt = Bearsprite + Memento of a Man = Manly Bearsprite Uuo- Session L Ce- 1) Rubber Band Ball 2) Ghost living in attic Pr- to be decided Nd- 1) Stepfather's pet dolphin 2) Pirate Zombie figurine Pm- 1) Leafy sea dragon figurine 2) Ammonite fossil Sm- Eu- 1) Vampire Bat Statue 2) Dead Sister Gd- Tb- 1) Dead Spider 2) XBOX 360/Soda fountain Dy- Ho- 1) An iron death mask, Doctor Doom style 2) The skeletal hand of Grigori Donnervand, Great Great Grandfather to Jaeger. Er- Tm- 1, 'Pterodactyl model, made with real, not pterodactyl bones '''2, Macabre Busó Mask Yb- '''1) King of Hearts' 2) No idea. Lu- 1) Dead snake 2) Left open for possible human prototyping (A time clone or another dead player) Session A Th- 1. Suit of Armor 2. Gramps. Pa- 1. Python '''2. ??? U - '''1. Bust of Shakespeare + 2. Crushed local to create CanineSpeareSprite Np- New friend Jeremy to create Newfriendsprite Yellow feety pajamas to create Geromysprite Pu- CamerameleonSprite 1) Old SLR Camera 2) Dead Consort (Chameleonfolk) Am- UncleSamSprite :: 1) American Flag // 2) Dead player Cm- Soccermomsprite: 1) Soccer ball // 2) Photograph of Mom Bk- Dead Turtle to make TurtleSprite Cf- [1. Toy car to create Carsprite] Dead Cat to create Carcatsprite Es- Science Seagullsprite: 1) Copies of Annus Mirabilis Papers + 2) Creepy dead seagull Fm- Cyborg Birdsprite 1) Broken Robobird + 2) Decayed Deadhawk Md- RichardtheSkullsprite: 1) Human Skull, 2) Shakespeare's "Richard III". No- 1.) Stuffed Crane 2.) Servant of the Shard (By R. A. Salvatore) Result: CRANESPRITE/JARLAXLESPRITE LR- Book of Prophecy = Friendsprite + ??? = ??? Friendsprite Category:information